


Breaking Balls

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Mr. President, Sir [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec is an octopus cuddler, But they both love cuddles, Comfort, Cuddling, Excessive use of winking, Far too many pool innuendos, First Date, Flirting, Human AU, Inexperienced Alec, M/M, Magnus Puts Out on the first Date when that first date is Alec Lightwood, Pool Table Sex, Snuggling, Teasing, pool tables, presidential au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec and Magnus have their first date!It was supposed to be a nice netflix and chill.  But then Alec spotted the pool table, and well.  Their inner competitiveness comes out....
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Mr. President, Sir [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631230
Comments: 36
Kudos: 366





	Breaking Balls

**Author's Note:**

> HEY LOOK IT'S MORE POLITICAL AU. 
> 
> There might be more coming later this evening, we shall see!
> 
> Kudos to Elle (bytheangell) for the title, and Em, for the runner up title: Pool Table and Fuck (Like Netflix and Chill, but Better) because it was ALMOST AS GOOD, but I couldn't resist a good ball pun.

Alec did his best to focus on relaxing. He knew that Magnus wouldn't be back at the hotel for at least a few hours, and that gave him plenty of time for his room to look...used. 

He turned down the covers and settled into bed with his laptop, combing through some of the news stories surrounding their press conference. Thankfully, most of them appeared to be positive and were praising them for the way that they had handled things. Refreshing, considering some of the bullshit he had dealt with from his own party. 

Alec leaned back against the headboard and fought down a faint smile. He had a few hours to himself. To do whatever he wanted. He didn't have any demands on his time, or someone telling him where to be, or a speech to review. He knew that Magnus was doing all of those things, or at least a few of them, but he'd made it a habit to text Magnus whenever he had these brief moments to himself and he wasn't about to stop now. 

_ 'I think walking out on my candidacy was the best thing I have ever done.'  _

Alec sent the message without thinking better of it, smiling faintly. Sometimes Magnus replied immediately, or sometimes it took him a while, but he did always get a response. 

_ 'I'll give you a reason to be certain about it during our date later. ;)'  _

Alec laughed and picked up his phone and thumbed over Magnus' name on the screen. How had a series of antagonistic text messages formed into this? When had he started looking forward to whatever sassy response Magnus had for him and not just to know how he should fight back? 

_ 'I look forward to it.'  _

Alec didn't bother sending anything else, and instead, he closed his eyes and leaned back against the bed. He could just relax for a few hours and then Magnus would be back. He smiled. They would get to have their first date, and maybe more, depending on how tired Magnus was. 

Truthfully, he wouldn't mind if all he got to do was curl up with Magnus and kiss him until they both fell asleep. More would be amazing, especially if those teasing looks from Magnus meant anything, but it wasn't all that he wanted or needed. In fact, it might be even better than the sex...but they'd have to see about that. 

Alec dozed off, thinking of Magnus and sleeping, curled up in his arms. 

~!~ 

Magnus huffed and tapped impatiently on his arm, looking over at Helen. "You're sure he's at the hotel? He's not answering his phone, that's unlike him." 

"Magnus," Helen said, smacking him on the arm. "He's here. He's waiting. Hell, he might even be in the shower for all you know. Relax. He's not going to stand you up, he's in the room next to yours, remember?" 

Magnus relaxed a little, some of the tension falling from his shoulders as he looked at her. "I know, I know. I just..." 

"It's just new," Helen supplied, a faint smile on her lips. "It is. But I think you and I both know that Alec isn't planning to walk back on this considering what he left. Now, come on, Aline left me the key to his room, so you can go surprise him if he  _ is _ in the shower." 

Magnus laughed and rolled his eyes. "You are devious." 

Helen shook her head and gave him a firm hit on the arm. "No, I'm smart, and you pay me a great deal of money to be smart for you when you're being stupid. Now, enjoy date night with your boyfriend and I'll pick you both up, dressed and ready at seven am, understood?" 

Magnus held the door of the elevator open for her and grinned, bowing in exaggeration. "Of course. We will be leaving from our separate rooms and will very clearly not have spent the night together." 

Helen pointed a finger at him. "He is not allowed to leave visible hickeys. Not yet. I don't care about anywhere else. But save poor Simon from that heart attack of a press conference, all right?" 

Magnus hummed and rocked back on his heels as he looked at her. "What about hickeys on him?" 

Helen snorted and rolled her eyes as she looked at him. "I'd say the same for him. But I also know you. Just, keep them relatively minimal, or cover them up in makeup yourself, got it?" 

"Got it," Magnus said, giving her his best serious face. She studied him for a minute and then held out the key to Alexander's room next to the Presidential Suite. "Night Helen!" 

"Goodnight, Magnus," she said, smiling at him. "Have fun tonight." 

Magnus opened the door to Alec's room with a quick glance around the hallway, smiling faintly. "I will," he promised. He closed the door behind him and relaxed, taking a deep breath. There was no sound of the shower, so hopefully he wasn't about to give Alec a heart attack. 

"Alexander?" he called out, keeping his voice soft. He stepped into the hotel room and froze, leaning against the wall with a smile. Alec was propped up on a pile of pillows, snoring quietly with his laptop on his lap. Magnus chuckled and walked closer, taking the laptop off Alec's lap, putting it carefully on the bedside table. 

Magnus hummed and carefully kicked off his shoes and his jacket, putting his phone, wallet and a few other items onto the bedside table with them. He looked over at Alec and reached out to comb his fingers through some of the hair that was resting over Alec's forehead. He set an alarm on his phone for an hour and took off his belt, shirt and slacks, leaving him in boxers and an undershirt. 

Moving to the other side of the bed, he gave Alec a small shove as he lifted the covers and tugged a pillow away from him. "Stop being a pillow hog," he grumbled, moving under the covers and closer to Alec. Magnus tucked the pillow under his head and looked up at Alec, who was blinking sleepily at him. He reached up and tugged on Alec's shoulder. "Come here," he muttered. 

Alec blinked again as Magnus tugged more insistently at him, shifting so he was laying, rather than sitting up in bed and watched as Magnus immediately cuddled up against him. He yawned and wrapped an arm around Magnus' waist. "This isn't watching a movie, you know," he breathed, kissing Magnus' forehead. 

"Alarm'll go off in an hour. We can get up then," Magnus whispered. He smiled against Alec's t-shirt and nuzzled into it. It smelled like Alec. "Besides, I'm tired. It was a long day." 

Alec tightened his arm around Magnus and rubbed his back, slow and gentle. "Sleep," he ordered softly. "I'll watch over you." 

Magnus huffed and rolled his eyes, even as he snuggled in to do exactly that. "Maybe I'll watch over  _ you. _ " 

Alec laughed and kissed Magnus' hair, letting his eyes fall shut. "We'll have to agree to disagree Future Mr. President. Now get some rest and I'll see what we can do about that movie night." 

Magnus poked Alec in the side. "Magnus." 

Alec blinked his eyes back open and frowned as he was given another insistent poke. "Wha? No, I'm Alec." 

"No, what you called me. I'm Magnus. Always Magnus, to you," Magnus mumbled, his voice slurred with sleep. "Fancy titles belong to everyone else." 

"Right," Alec said, his voice soft. "Get some rest Magnus, I'll be here when you wake up." He felt Magnus smile against his chest and Alec closed his eyes again, letting the both of them drift off. 

~!~ 

When the alarm went off an hour later, Alec didn't want to move. He rolled over and glared at it, reaching out to hit the phone until the room went blissfully silent and he could relax with a happy sigh. He looked down at Magnus and reached out, carefully combing his fingers through the gelled strands of his hair. "Magnus," he said, his voice soft. 

Magnus blinked his eyes open slowly, tilting his head back to look up at Alexander, forcing himself to smile. "Alexander." 

Alec shifted and leaned in to kiss Magnus, pressing their lips together, soft and insistent. He'd dreamed of this, of something like this, quiet and gentle and just...normal. 

Magnus hummed, savoring the kiss, even as Alec pulled back to look at him again. The look in Alec's eyes made something heavy settle into his chest and he raised his eyebrows. "Are you okay, Alec?" 

"Yeah," Alec breathed, stealing another soft kiss. "Just wasn't expecting to wake up with you in my arms." 

Magnus winced and gave Alec a sheepish look. "I should, perhaps, have asked before crawling into bed with you, but it  _ has _ been a very long day and I wasn't purposefully-" 

"Magnus," Alec interrupted, kissing him hard and quick before pulling back to smile at him. "I'm not upset about it. I'm sitting here thinking I could be quite happy if this is how I got to wake up for the foreseeable future." 

Magnus melted and leaned in to kiss Alec again. "Me too," he whispered against Alec's lips. "Me too, Alexander." 

They kissed for what felt like hours more and Alec couldn't help smiling into it, his whole body relaxing. But he did want them to go on a proper date of sorts before they fell asleep again. "You still up for that movie night?" 

Magnus grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "Our own personal Netflix and Chill?" He glanced at the TV, and then at the door that was open to the presidential suite. "Well, I know for a fact that I have the bigger television, better wine collection, and probably bigger bed. Shall we?" 

"Yeah," Alec said, throwing back the covers. He climbed out of bed and scratched his belly, looking down at his t-shirt and sweatpants, and then over to Magnus in his boxers and undershirt, picking up his clothes from where he'd put them. His mouth went dry and he thought about how easy it would be to peel Magnus out of them and press him back to the bed and-

"Alexander?" Magnus said, raising an eyebrow at him. "You all right?" 

Alec coughed, flushing, grabbing his phone. "Yeah, uh. Yeah. Normally I'd make sure I was dressing up for a first date, but..." 

"Oh trust me," Magnus said, letting his eyes rake down the tight t-shirt stretching across Alec's torso, to the sweatpants that were hanging low on his hips. "I much prefer the dressed down version. So please, don't feel obligated to change on my account." 

Alec laughed and followed Magnus into the presidential suite, taking in the space with a grin. "Nice digs!" 

Magnus laughed and looked over his shoulder at Alec. "You've stayed in five star hotels, Alexander. This is nothing special." 

Alec shrugged. "At the risk of sounding like the rich brat you've accused me of being, I'm used to it." He paused, bit down on his lip and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Magnus from behind, pulling him back against his chest, nuzzling into his neck. 

"Besides," he breathed, kissing Magnus' neck. "This one is definitely my favorite because it has you in it." 

Magnus shuddered and tried not to groan, tilting his head back, even as Alec pressed in closer. "You tease," he growled. "Let me go put ratty sweatpants on and then we can make out on the couch like the teenagers we are, all right?" 

Alec laughed and released Magnus, giving a swat to his ass, deciding to wander around the rest of the suite while Magnus got changed quickly. He hummed and peeked into another room, his eyes lighting up at the sight of a pool table. "You have a pool table!" 

Magnus heard Alec say something from his room, but it was muffled through the walls. Debating for a minute, Magnus squared his shoulders and quickly took care in removing his makeup, and lost the boxers for a pair of sweatpants. If he'd read things right, neither of them were going to be wearing clothing for long. 

When he stepped back out into the suite, he blinked when there was a clear lack of Alexander. With a frown, he glanced into Alec's room, wondering if he'd forgotten something, but he wasn't there either. "Alec?" he called. 

"In here!" Alec said, selecting a pool cue with a grin. He finished racking the balls as Magnus stepped into the room and looked up at him. His mouth went a little dry and he straightened up. 

Magnus raised both of his eyebrows as Alec froze, the pool table between them. "I take it you would like us to play a game or two?" he asked. He watched as Alec stalked around the table and approached him. "Alexander?" 

"Yes," Alec growled, pushing Magnus back against the wall, pinning him to it, leaning in for a hard kiss. He sucked Magnus' lower lip into his mouth and groaned when Magnus' hands were suddenly on his back, his fingers digging in, pulling him closer, demanding more. The kiss turned wet and heated and Alec was rolling his hips to grind against Magnus before he realized what he was doing. 

"Fuck," Magnus breathed, the second Alec let him up for air. He stared at Alexander with a faint grin on his lips. "Not that I am complaining..." he gave a wiggle of his hips to remind Alec just how much both of them had enjoyed that. "But why was I pinned to a wall?" 

"You said," Alec cleared his throat, reaching out to run his thumb along Magnus' cheek. "You said in an interview once, that your makeup was an armor for you as a kid, and you continued that habit into adulthood." 

Magnus blinked in surprise, staring at Alec. He had said that in an interview.  _ Years _ ago. "I, yeah." 

Alec swallowed and met Magnus' eyes. "You're not wearing any armor," he whispered. 

Magnus pulled Alec into another kiss, this one softer, but no less emotional and let their lips fall apart slowly, even as he pressed their foreheads together. "No," he admitted, looking up at Alec. "I'm not." 

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and pressed in close, nuzzling into his neck, breathing in the scent of his soap and shampoo that always had that same teasing scent. "Thank you," he whispered. 

Whatever reaction he had expected to removing his makeup, it hadn't been this, but Magnus held onto Alec for several more long seconds before he lowered his hand and gave Alec's ass a squeeze, bringing them both back into the moment. When Alec looked at him, Magnus winked at him and slid out from under him, assessing the pool table. "Shall we play?" 

"Do you know how to?" Alec asked, watching Magnus lift a pool cue easily. 

"A game where the cues are phallic, and all you talk about are balls?" Magnus gave him a smirk. "You could say that I've played my fair share of games." 

Alec snorted and rolled his eyes. "I don't know why I expected anything else." 

Magnus winked at him and looked at how Alec was leaning against the table. "How about you?" 

Alec shrugged, nonchalant. "I play," he offered. He smirked at Magnus. "Rich kid, remember? I had a pool table growing up." 

"Well," Magnus drawled, letting his eyes drag up Alec's body and the way he wasn't bothering to tug his sweatpants up from where they were exposing the line of his hip bones. "Then by all means, start us off." 

Alec snorted and shifted to the end of the table, placing the cue ball down. He aimed his shot and turned to look Magnus right in the eyes before he fired, hitting the balls hard, scattering them across the table. 

Magnus swallowed, his eyes wide as he stared at Alexander. "That was, unfairly attractive, Alec." 

Alec smirked and raised his eyebrows and surveyed the table quickly. "I'll take solids." 

Magnus' eyes darted to the table. He frowned and looked back at Alec. "You sank two stripes." 

"Maybe I want to offer you a fighting chance," Alec drawled. He leaned over the table, letting his shirt ride up more. He hummed and aimed. "Corner pocket," he called, and met Magnus' eyes as he fired again. 

Magnus groaned and licked his lips. "Is that what we're doing?" 

"Well," Alec shrugged, listening to the ball sink into the pocket with a satisfying rattle. "I'm not exactly up to date on my movies." 

Magnus snorted. "I bet you aren't," he muttered, watching as Alec stalked towards him. He reached out and trailed his fingertips along the skin of Alec's bare back and watched him shiver. "So you're going to seduce me by playing pool instead?" 

Alec barked out a laugh and took his next shot. "I mean, I have it on good authority that you put out on the first date if that first date is me." 

"Oh do you?" Magnus said, laughing as he stepped closer. He noticed the shot that Alec was trying to take was harder this time and he leaned in close, whispering into Alec's ear. "And what if I said I'd put out right here, if you can beat me?" 

Alec groaned and flubbed the shot, sending the cue ball skittering across the table. He pushed himself upright and glared at Magnus. "Cheating," he growled, narrowing his eyes. 

Magnus blew him a kiss. "Darling, considering how low those pants of yours are riding, I am simply evening the odds." 

Alec shivered and stepped back, watching Magnus stalk around the table. "Fair enough," he said. "When was the first time you played? College?" 

Magnus hummed and bent over the table, quickly sinking one of his stripes before striding to the side opposite Alexander, looking up at him as he licked his lips. "College is when I learned to get good. I'd played for years before that." 

Alec watched Magnus sink a harder shot with ease and raised both of his eyebrows. "Oh?" 

"You've heard the saying, haven't you?" Magnus drawled, wiggling his hips at Alec as he leaned in, maintaining eye contact just as he did, jumping the cue ball over one of his solids to sink another stripe. "If you can't find the one being hustled in a pool hall..." 

"It's probably you," Alec finished, and stared, in shock as Magnus proceeded to clear the rest of the table. When Magnus smirked at him, his eyes bright and sparkling, Alec growled and put his cue to the side, pinning Magnus back against the table, leaning in for a kiss. 

Magnus met him halfway, his fingers diving into Alec's hair as he spread his legs and yanked Alec closer, grinding against him as they kissed, sloppy and deep. Alec's hands were planted against the pool table behind him and every drag of their hips together was a reminder that they were wearing too many clothes. 

Alec pulled back from the kiss, staring at Magnus' bitten red lips, smirking at them and then looking to his eyes. "Play me, did you?" 

"Maybe," Magnus offered, tugging on Alec's hair again, rolling his hips with a low groan. "You mind?" 

Alec didn't bother answering, electing instead to kiss Magnus again, biting on his lip, sucking it into his mouth and grinding against him until they were both moaning into their kisses. Once they broke apart for air, he pressed their foreheads together and huffed out a laugh. 

"So I take it you don't mind," Magnus panted, sliding his hands down Alec's back and to the waistband of his sweatpants. 

"I might," Alec allowed, glancing up at him. "Find it unbearably attractive." 

Magnus' head fell back with a loud laugh and he grinned in delight at Alexander. Especially when Alec's lips started trailing down his neck, making him gasp. "Best two out of three then?" 

"You're on," Alec breathed against his skin. He pulled back and began resetting the table. 

Magnus groaned and watched Alec move around the table with the ease of someone who had done it hundreds of times before. He licked his lips and watched Alec set it up to break again. "Oh go ahead darling, it's only fair, since I won the last game." 

Alec's eyes were dark when they met his and Magnus shuddered under the hot look, especially when Alec broke just as skillfully as he had the first time. Magnus licked his lips and looked at the table. "I take it that you aren't going to give me the advantage this time?" 

"Solids," Alec said, shaking his head. He'd only sunk one, but he had the better set up, by far. He paced around the table, watching Magnus lounge against it, his eyes following his every movement. His skin was hot and he wanted nothing more than to pin Magnus back to the table again. But competition  _ was _ always something they both understood. 

It wasn't until he was threatening to run the table that Alec realized just how perfectly Magnus had positioned himself. He was standing exactly where Alec needed to be in order to make his shot. Alec strode towards Magnus and raised his eyebrows. "You mind?" 

Magnus hummed and smiled innocently. "I do, actually. You'll have to make do. You're so very talented after all." Alec's eyes brightened at the new challenge and Magnus had to fight not to smirk at him. Especially when Alec stepped in, caging his body against the table. 

"You know I never back down from a challenge," Alec breathed into Magnus' ear, pressing his body tight enough against Magnus his cock twitched noticeably in his sweats and he felt Magnus shudder. He tucked his chin against Magnus' shoulder and braced his feet properly, giving a little roll of his hips, a tease of friction for them both. He took aim and turned to whisper in Magnus' ear. 

"Eight ball..." he traced the shell of Magnus' ear with his tongue and gave a determined tug to the lobe with his teeth just to hear Magnus moan for him as he did. "Center pocket." He tapped the cue ball and watched the eight ball sink in perfectly and Alec dropped the cue, turning to press his face to Magnus' neck again, rolling his hips harder. "Fuck," he breathed. 

"Well done, Alexander," Magnus praised, reaching up to wrap his arms around Alec's shoulders. His whole body felt hot and oversensitive, especially with Alec pressed against all of him like this. He spread his legs and ground up and into Alec's next thrust, the both of them moaning together. "That, fuck, ahhh," he whined, tightening his fingers in Alec's shoulders when he felt Alec's hands at his hips, pulling him closer. "Makes it one to one. Next winner...takes all." 

Alec pulled back to stare at Magnus and nodded, picking up his cue from the table. He smirked and rubbed chalk along the edge of the cue. "We're both winners though, aren't we?" 

Magnus licked his lips and let his eyes trail lazily downward to the obvious tent in Alec's sweatpants that matched his own. He adjusted himself and shrugged, setting up the table. "We'll see, won't we?" 

Alec laughed, his eyes bright as he racked the balls for Magnus. This was what he loved, more than anything else. The push and pull, the teasing that drove them both wild, but no matter what, they both knew where they stood. "Your turn to break, now, isn't it?" 

"So it is," Magnus agreed, smirking as he raised his eyebrows at Alec. "But I'm a little rusty, why don't you come help me?" 

Alec hummed and stepped around the table, leaning in close to Magnus, pressing up behind him, not-so-subtly grinding against Magnus' ass, just to hear him groan. "You want to make sure you are focused. Obviously, sinking the eight means an immediate loss, but you're more than...  _ experienced _ enough to know that, aren't you?" 

Magnus laughed and looked over his shoulder. "That line was terrible." 

Alec shrugged and wrapped his arms around Magnus', getting them into proper position. "One, hard strike," he punctuated the word with a roll of his hips, grinding in hard against Magnus. "The more you practice, the more results you'll see." 

"I think I'm going to need a lot of practice," Magnus panted, willing his hands to steady, even as Alec's long fingers slid down his arms, helping him. 

"I can help with that," Alec promised. He nuzzled into Magnus' neck. "Now, focus on the shot that you want to make. Pull the cue back..." he moved with Magnus, letting him control the shot while he directed. "And then exhale," he helped push Magnus' arm forward and watched the balls on the table scatter, three  _ clunks _ indicating that it had been an excellent break indeed. 

"Fuck," Magnus exhaled, whining when Alec pulled away from him. He stared down at the table. Two solids down, one stripe. And...a mixed board at best, with the eight ball in perilous position next to a few others. 

"Want me to tell you what I think?" Alec whispered into Magnus' ear, wrapping an arm around his waist, teasing his fingertips along the waist of Magnus' pants as he looked along the table. 

Magnus shuddered and couldn't help rocking his hips up, even though Alec was doing nothing more than tease him, but the tips of his fingers were sliding lower and... He cleared his throat and tried to focus. "I'd love some of your professional expertise," he breathed out. Alec's fingers slid further under his waistband and towards his cock. Fuck, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been this hard. 

"Well," Alec drawled, nuzzling into Magnus' neck, sliding his hand down Magnus' leg, ignoring his cock in favor of dragging his nails up the soft skin of his thigh instead. When Magnus trembled, he turned his attention back to the table. "Obviously, there are two solids down and that'd be the amateur choice. But there are two that are in direct line with the eight ball. You'd have to either...hm." He assessed the table, offering it some focus. "You'd have to either hand the table to me to position yourself properly and hope that I mess up..." 

Magnus bit down on his lip and rocked his hips back, grinding against Alec, just to hear the noise that escaped him. "Or?" he offered. 

Alec laughed and pulled back, standing upright, leaning his hip against the table. "Or you're going to play stripes, one down, and hope that you can run the table before I get my turn." 

Magnus narrowed his eyes at Alec. "You're that confident?" Alec's eyes were hot when they met his and Magnus stared him down. 

Alec nodded, licking his lips as he stared at Magnus, at how his lips were already red and a tiny bit swollen. "Yes, I am," he said, shrugging. "Now pick which you want." 

"I've never backed down from a challenge you've offered me yet, Lightwood," Magnus growled, striding around him towards his first shot. He felt Alec's fingers drag along his waist and did his best not to stutter and stop as he did. He met Alec's eyes and landed the first shot with easy confidence, smirking. 

"Very good," Alec praised, glancing back down at the table. "Keep going," he ordered. 

Magnus tightened his hand on the cue. He would  _ not _ let Alec know exactly how much that had affected him. Though, by the way Alec's pupils were blown and he hadn't looked away from him, he suspected that they were both enjoying their game more than they were letting on. He leaned down and aimed his next shot. He went to look up at Alec and frowned when he saw that Alec wasn't standing on the opposite end of the table any longer. 

When Alec pressed up against his back once again, Magnus gasped, nearly dropping his cue. "Now come on, focus," Alec chided, adjusting Magnus' grip until he had the perfect shot aimed for him. "I don't want you to make this too easy on me." 

Magnus narrowed his eyes at Alec and made the shot, and then the next one in quick succession. His blood was singing as he stared down at the fourth shot. He didn't care which of them pinned the other to the pool table. He wanted, fuck, he  _ wanted _ Alec, until they were both sated and could curl together in his bed. 

"Come on, no delaying, we have to be up early," Alec teased, smirking at Magnus. "And I fully intend on taking my time with you in the morning, so the sooner we finish our game, the sooner we can head to bed." 

It was the image of exactly what Alexander meant by that that made him miss his next shot and Magnus cursed, glaring at the table. Small favors, he hadn't left Alec with an easy shot, but he'd allowed himself to get distracted. 

"To be fair," Alec said, grinning at Magnus a bit sheepishly. "I actually wasn't trying to distract you with that. But I'm guessing morning sex is on the table?" 

Magnus smiled at him. "One of my favorite things to indulge in, Alexander. You can say that it certainly is." 

Alec groaned and lowered the cue for a second, taking a deep breath. "Good, ah, good to know." 

An idea occurred and Magnus crossed his arms over his chest. He felt Alec's eyes on his arms and couldn't help grinning faintly. "The best thing about morning sex is how slow and lazy it is. Nothing I love more than just...pinning my partner to the bed, or having them pin me, kissing and grinding until we've come, only to doze back off again." 

"Now who is playing dirty?" Alec asked, his face flushed as he stared down at the table. He made the shot.  _ Barely. _ The ball rattled in the pocket and he moved towards the next one. He looked up at Magnus. "Do you have a preference for which way it is?" 

Magnus hummed and shrugged. "I want you any way I can get you, Alexander Lightwood. I'm not going to say no to anything you want to offer." 

Alec bent over the table again, looking up at Magnus, watching him slide a hand down his chest, pulling his shirt up in slow increments shortly after, his eyes going wide. “Magnus!” 

Magnus blew him a kiss and winked, pushing his shirt up higher. He could feel the weight of Alec’s eyes on him and savored it, even as he pulled the shirt up and off. “What was that about playing dirty?” 

“You’re a fucking asshole,” Alec breathed, shaking himself, turning his attention back down on the table. He could barely focus on what shot he needed to make next, nevermind the angles he was going to need to use. A quiet, slick noise had his eyes flying up again and he realized Magnus’ hand was down the front of his sweats and his head had fallen back in a silent groan. 

Shuddering and making the decision in a second, Alec dropped the cue. “I forfeit,” he growled, striding towards Magnus, pinning him back against the pool table again. He ripped his own shirt off and leaned in to kiss Magnus. 

“You know,” Magnus groaned, dropping his hands to Alec’s sweatpants, tugging on them impatiently until he could force them down to Alec’s thighs, digging his fingers into the meat of Alec’s ass, squeezing with a low groan. “You can’t forfeit your way through life, Alexander.” 

Alec pulled back with a laugh, digging his fingers into the waistband of Magnus’ sweats, yanking them down before pressing in, the skin on skin feel of them grinding together enough to have a gasp escaping from them both. “You sure?” he whispered, pressing their foreheads together. “Even if it gets me you?” 

Magnus huffed and leaned up to kiss Alexander again. “That was a good line,” he breathed against Alec’s lips, losing himself in another of his kisses. He wrapped a hand around both of them and groaned, the feel just a little too dry. “I would kill to be able to summon lube right now,” he muttered, letting his head fall back with a gasp. 

“Let me help with that,” Alec said, smirking at Magnus. He brought Magnus’ hand up to his lips and licked along his palm, feeling Magnus shudder in his arms. He sucked each of Magnus’ fingers into his mouth and then let them fall out with a small ‘pop’. 

“Fuck,” Magnus breathed, wrapping his hand around them again. It was better, and it was enough, even as they rocked together, panting into the shared space, kissing every chance they could. “Alexander, I…” He whined when Alec’s hand joined his, long fingers teasing the tip of his cock, pressing into his hand more insistently. 

Alec let Magnus control the pace, holding onto him tightly as he started to move his hand tighter and faster, driving them both towards the edge. “Magnus, fuck, please,” he begged, dropping his face to Magnus’ neck, panting against his skin. 

“So good for me,” Magnus breathed, stroking the both of them with a gasp. He tightened his other arm around Alec, digging his fingertips into Alec’s lower back. “Gonna make you forget anyone else. Make you all mine, Alexander,” he added, nipping at Alec’s ear again. 

Alec shuddered as Magnus tightened his hand just a fraction more, biting down on his lip, trying to hold himself back as he rocked into every stroke of Magnus’ hand. “Not, not gonna be hard...” he managed, trying to focus, even as Magnus gave him another squeeze, reminding him just how  _ hard _ he was. “You were the first guy I ever kissed.” And the reminder, that Magnus was  _ it  _ for him, had him flying over the edge with the next stroke of Magnus’ hand. 

Magnus pulled back from the kiss in shock, staring at Alexander, even as Alec groaned, long and loud, his head falling back as he came. He was  _ beautiful,  _ and Magnus tightened his arm around Alec as he trembled and sagged forward. “Fuck, Alexander,” he breathed, pulling him in for another kiss. 

Alec came back to himself slowly, but the first thing he realized, as he blinked slowly, panting against Magnus’ skin was that Magnus was still hard. “Fuck,” he swore, dropping his hand between them, wrapping his hand around his cock. He leaned in for another kiss, pressing into Magnus. 

“Ah,” Magnus gasped, shifting so he could wrap both of his arms around Alexander’s shoulders. He rocked up and into Alec’s hand, spreading his legs wider, trying to give him more room. He panted against Alec’s lips, staring up at him. 

“You’re so gorgeous, Magnus,” Alec breathed, stroking Magnus hard and fast, just like he had been seconds ago. Based on the way his hips were starting to hitch and his breathing was starting to catch, he was close. “Wanna, fuck, make you feel good too.” 

Magnus wanted to laugh, even as he clung to Alexander, his orgasm rushing up on as Alec worked him over. It was almost too fast and too rough, but it was  _ Alec, _ and he’d never done this before, but wanted to with him, and-. The force of his orgasm took him by surprise and Magnus trembled against Alec as the aftershocks rolled through him, both of them a mess in the best way. 

“You know,” Magnus said, letting his head fall back, exposing his neck, smiling when Alec immediately nuzzled into his shoulder. “That would have likely been a lot better in the bed.” 

“Well,” Alec said, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ neck, his voice soft and a tad hesitant. “If you still wanted, we have the morning to do that?” 

Magnus scoffed and rolled his eyes. “If I still wanted,” he muttered, pushing Alec off of him with a gentle shove. “Come on. We need to clean up and actually make it to the bed if we’re going to wake up there.” 

Alec snorted and let Magnus lead him to the bedroom, his heart pounding as they both took a turn in the bathroom, cleaning themselves up before they were standing next to the bed. He watched Magnus flop down and starfish out with a happy groan. Alec sat down on the edge next to him and reached out to rub his back. “Left or right side?” 

“Doesn’t matter,” Magnus said, opening one eye to look at Alec. “I’m gonna end up cuddling you either way.” 

Alec chuckled, even as he felt his cheeks and ears going red with a blush. “I like the right side, if that’s all right.” 

Magnus hummed and gestured to the bed. “Course it is. Now hurry up and get in here so I can cuddle you again.” 

Alec climbed into the bed and barely got himself settled before Magnus was sliding across the bed to press in close to him. He smiled and wrapped an arm around Magnus’ waist, kissing the top of his head before he pulled him close, gently rubbing his back again. 

Magnus smiled happily at the slow trace of Alec’s fingers against his back. “You okay?” he asked, kissing Alec’s heart gently. 

Alec tightened his arm around Magnus and nodded. “Best I’ve ever been, I think. Why?” 

“If I was your first time kissing a guy, I assumed I was a first for the rest,” Magnus said, keeping his voice quiet, soft in the room. “I wanted to make sure you were feeling all right afterward.” 

Alec blinked and pulled back to look at Magnus. “Magnus.” He laughed and shook his head, leaning in to kiss him, pressing him back into the pillows. “Magnus it was  _ perfect, _ ” Alec breathed against his lips, smiling at him. “It was us, you know. The competitiveness. The teasing. That’s, that’s us, right?” 

Magnus smiled and reached up, combing his fingers through Alec’s hair, pulling him in for that kiss he was being teased with. “Yeah, yeah it is. It’s perfect.” 

Alec relaxed and pressed a kiss to Magnus’ heart before wrapping himself around Magnus in a tight hug. “Sleep now. I want to wake up with you again. I liked it.” 

“I did too, Alexander,” Magnus said, closing his eyes. His heart felt too full for his chest, especially with Alec acting like he was a human pillow. “Sleep well, darling.” 

Alec hummed happily, nuzzling Magnus’ chest again. “You too,” he murmured, letting himself drift off, shortly after. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
